Sunrise Kiss
by Xecty Ein
Summary: Short and fluffy Kawaiiship oneshot. Hope you enjoy! R&R (P.S. Rated T for paranoia but might be slightly lesser)


**A/N: Heyo! Saw that there aren't enough kawaiishipfics so decided to make one. Please ignore the color of Togepi's eyes, forgot the color. And please ignore/tell any mistakes I have forgotten to correct. Additional notes after the story.**

**P.S. Please Review! (No flames.) Also, feel free to tell if there's something you don't understand. Thank you! w**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the poacher. T.T**

* * *

Sunrise Kiss

Pikachu could not hear his own scream. It could have been because of the loud screams of Misty or the loud 'bang' of the shotgun or simply both. But he knew, although with no evidence, that Togepi had heard it. Heard_ him._

Her body fell to the ground with a dull 'thud' and he knew in that moment that he had lost the war, that he had lost his final rock, his final solace, his final desperate grip on his sanity. He had lost _her_. Dashing towards the white haired girl with incredible speed, he seethed silently as he passed her killer. A poacher and a _sick_ one at that.

He debated on whether he would kill the man or not but the light cough caught his attention and ignored the man, only going straight towards his friend. He grabbed her by the shoulder as he kneel down in front of her. Her short white hair fell limp to her shoulders, some sticking to her cheeks, her alabaster dress in the same state, her cheeks flushing from the cold. And for the first time since the fight, he realized it was raining. And like the telepath that she is, she couldn't help but hear his thoughts.

'Yes, it sure is raining, isn't it, Pi'chu?'

Normally he would scoff, complain or ignore that nickname she had oh-so-oftenly used but seeing her red almost black eyes open again, he laughed at the sound of it. "Yeah, I know right?"

Togepi smiled a small faint smile to cheer his obvious emotional aura but only made it worse, she noted, as she saw the invisible traces of tears on the side of his eyes. She wiped them with her thumb, a confused expression written all over her face. 'Why do you cry?'

Pikachu shook his head slowly, his eyes softening. "I... I'm not. It's just the rain."

Togepi pursed her lips together and frowned. 'You lie. I sense more than rain.'

The yellow haired boy couldn't contain it anymore and burst out, crying on her chest. The girl, still confused, patted his head slowly. 'Why is it you cry?'

"You... He shot you..." he said softly through sobs. "He... He shot you a-and now you... I... Please don't die..."

Togepi squirmed a bit, feeling his hug crush her tighter and tighter. 'I'd die quicker if you continue breaking my lungs with your embrace, Pi'chu.'

He backed away in automatic speed, his cheeks slightly red, sparks of electricity dancing on the said part. "I'm sorry. I... I don't mean to suffocate you."

Togepi tried to smile but felt her strength slowly fade. 'I... It's okay.'

"But still..." he started, his eyes downcast seeing her face paling. He placed a hand on her heart and instantly, felt her pulse beat faintly. He could feel the edges of her torn dress and the eerie feeling of an empty hole. He could feel the warmth of her blood coating his palm. He withdrew his hand and looked at the gaping hole on her chest, gritting his teeth in anger. "I shouldn't have hurt you unnecessarily when you are already wounded."

Pikachu felt smooth hands on his cheeks making his attention go back to her face. She had her eyes half opened, just enough for him to see her familiar dark rubies, her mouth slightly parted. 'No, it's fine. I don't mind it.'

Her hands dropped towards his arms and clutched them tightly, bringing herself closer to his chest. 'At least I have to... At least I can feel your warmth...' she told him, her hand on his heart. _Thud... Thud... Thud..._

She smiled neutrally, her eyelids almost falling over her eyes completely. 'Beautiful... Your heart Pi'chu...sounds beautiful. Maybe even... Maybe even more beautiful than Misty's...' she said, her voice almost faltering.

Pikachu smiled, both from happiness and sadness, at hearing that. "Thank you. Togepi, thank you! But I'm sure...yours are more, more, _more_ beautiful than mine," he said softly as he stared at her eyes. Confusion swam on her eyes. _What the-!_ He looked away from her, his cheeks flaring crimson. If he heard himself correctly, he could hear a confession between the lines.

'You think so?' Togepi said in a soft manner, her eyes casted on the ground.

The boy only nodded his head. He couldn't quite react properly at the thought. He wouldn't lie to himself, he _does_ like her more than a friend or a sister. He couldn't really help fall in love with her, never. Both of them grew up in each other's company, in each other's powers they had relied and in each other's happiness they lingered. He was only supposed to be her friend, her 'Uncle' and her Guardian, but he never thought he had fallen in love with her.

'I can hear your mind, Pi'chu.'

He blinked then smiled at her. "Sodayo ne?" Wow, he complemented. He thought he might get all jittery and nervous-y when she had found out but he just blinked. _**Blinked!**_ Only Arceus knows why he hadn't blown up yet but...

'Huh? You are speaking in a language I do not understand,' she said, almost too quiet for his comfort. 'But I won't ask what you just said.'

He started to nod but soon stopped as he felt a cold warmth of her lips on his and her cold short and shallow breaths on his neck a while later. 'This is farewell then.' And her body fell limp.

"No. No! Togepi, please no! No..." he whispered desperately as he clutched at her arms.

He knew from that moment he would miss her constant teases, her non-stop questions and her calling him by that ridiculous nickname she had given him. He would miss her smiles, her laughs and her voice. He would miss her pouts, her frowns and her rare scowls. He would miss the times when she would cry whenever she tripped on a rock. He would miss the times he would find himself trailing her whereabouts whenever she would stray from the group because of a butterfly or a kitten. But...he would miss the sound of her heart against his back whenever he offered her a piggyback ride when she got tired of walking or when she was sick.

And because of a simple mistake, a simple underestimation, she was gone. Forever.

"No...please. I... I love you..." He couldn't take it. He burst out in tears as he screamed at the heavens in sorrow, summoning a giant lightning in the process. He could hear screams, some from Persians and Sandslash, but he could only focus on one voice. _His_. That poacher was one of the many the lightning had hit and is screaming in pain. Pikachu stopped crying for a moment and debated on whether he should stop or let him die.

He looked at the girl on his arms, her eyes closed and her mouth curved into an almost faint smile. She almost looked like she was asleep. _Almost_. He knew she was dead, long out of life's reach. So, why can't he just end her murderer's life? It was just easy. Just let the lightning strike him continuously and let him fry to hell. But there was one thing keeping him from doing it.

_Her._ The one he loves.

She always told him not to do things recklessly, not to do things to an extreme. She wouldn't want him to taint his own life with a scarlet sin because of her. No, he would do what he knew was right but was still unfair. He let the lightning loose its power.

He heard a thud in the distance and swore that he heard a groan. Pikachu cursed in disappointment. He still wanted that poacher dead but seems he lived after being struck by 700volts of electric charge. He shook his head and looked back at Togepi.

She really _did_ look like she was sleeping. Maybe she...?

'I can still hear your mind, Pi'chu.'

"Toge... Togepi!"

'O-Oi! Pi'chu... Pikachu! I'm suffocating!'

But the yellow haired boy didn't listen, instead, let his embrace tighten. He could feel tears spilling on his cheeks but didn't mind it. Togepi is safe. She's safe. Very_ very _safe. Awake and alive safe.

"Thank goodness... Thank goodness!"

If he was permitted, he would have hugged the girl for the rest of the day but knowing she would not survive his iron grip, he let go. He looked at her face and bit his lip. Anytime sooner, he would have shouted to the heavens in gratefulness.

But, there was something that bothered him. How did she live and not die from the critical shot of that poacher?

'I can still hear your thoughts, you know.'

He smiled at her and shifted backwards, making enough space for her to breathe easily. "I know," he said softly, "but I'm still confused."

She looked at him blankly then answered in a hushed voice, 'I don't really know. But there was something sounding from the back of my head. Something that acts like a song but isn't a song. A...metronome. Then...I don't know what happened next.'

He shook his head and then once again, dove and wrapped her in an embrace. Togepi patted his head and returned the hug. But moments after that, she forcefully broke the hug, earning a startled and confused 'huh?'. She giggled and leaned on to him, close.

'And then I saw an angel.'

Her lips brushed against his and he once again felt the warmth he felt a matter of minutes ago. He felt his cheeks spark a slight amount of electricity as they parted moments after.

'Look, Pi'chu. Sunshine.'

He looked at the sky and nodded as he saw the first rays of dawn peeping through the thick clouds. He couldn't feel but laugh. A sunshine kiss. It's tad cliché, even to him, but it was worth the trouble.

'I can hear your thoughts, Pikachu.'

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: For you to not be confused, the timeline used is the first season of Pokemon (Misty, Ash, Brock). There's kind of an intense battle with a poacher, probably an insane Team Rocket goon (not James, Jessie and Meowth). As for why Togepi didn't die, she used the psychic attack, Metronome (and if I'm correct that's the the only attack she uses except Charm). And so there!**

**Bye for now! R&R**


End file.
